Question: $h(t) = t$ $g(n) = 3n^{2}+3(h(n))$ $ g(h(-1)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-1) = -1$ $h(-1) = -1$ Now we know that $h(-1) = -1$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-1))$ , which is $g(-1)$ $g(-1) = 3(-1)^{2}+3(h(-1))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-1)$ $h(-1) = -1$ $h(-1) = -1$ That means $g(-1) = 3(-1)^{2}+(3)(-1)$ $g(-1) = 0$